


Take Your Medicine

by Kaiyoz



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Eyes, Forced, Gen, M/M, Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyoz/pseuds/Kaiyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has an eye infection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> I had no beta. I wrote this in a few hours because it's been on my mind for actually four years now. Originally I was going to write it for Gambit but it never panned out as well. (It's inspired by a Friends episode.) No copyright intended.

Clint frowned as the doctor once more tried to look in his eye again.

“You can see my eye from over there,” Clint told him. 

Dr. Reed sighed. “No, I can’t Agent Barton. I do not have your eyesight and you will not have your eyesight if you don’t let me take a look.”

The younger man glared at her. His eye guard had been blown off in an explosion that he had just managed to escape. He had still had to shoot despite the blowing debris and he had caught something in his eye. Now his eye was swollen and painful, not that he would admit that to SHIELD medical. 

Phil slipped in then. “Dr. Reed. Agent Barton.”

“Agent Coulson, if you could please explain to Agent Barton that he needs to let me look in his eye or a serious infection could set it in.”

Phil frowned at him and pointed to the chair in front of the scope. “Sit there.”

He stood behind Clint and when the doctor approached with her scope Clint stiffened trying to pull away. Phil held Clint’s arms back and stayed still as the younger man pressed the back of his head against Phil’s stomach. 

The doctor looked in his eye before backing away. Phil released him.

“Okay, you have a little eye infection. I’m going to give you some eye drops. You need to put them in twice a day…”

Clint nodded easily, “Sure.”

Phil palmed the drops she was going to pass to Clint. “I’ll take those.”

Up in Phil’s office, he held up the first drops and tossed them to Clint.

“Put some in.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Clint sighed, holding it up, turning his back and doing what he needed to.

“See, done!” Clint sighed, pocketing the bottle. 

Phil looked up from his papers. “How stupid do you think I am, Clint? You did not put those in. Give me the bottle.”

“Fine, I didn’t put them in but my body will fight off the infection. No worries.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “It will not. An infection can set in very quickly in the eye. Use the damn drops.” 

“Can I take antibiotics?” 

He shook his head. “No.”

Clint tapped his chin for a moment. “What about something in an IV?”

“Clint… eye drops, that’s it.”

“Surgery? Just not eye surgery…”

Phil sighed. “Clint…”

“What about yogurt? It has bifidis regularis and that’s supposed to regulate your system…”

“I’m doubting your science acumen. Sit on the couch, lean your head back and stay there.” Phil kneeled over Clint’s thighs and put a hand on his jaw to turn his eye towards him. “Just relax, look up, and breathe. You trust me.”

“I trust you,” Clint repeated. He started to squirm the second the bottle came in sight and Phil slowly unscrewed it. “This is like torture.”

Phil held the bottle over his eye, keeping his face still with a firm hand. He squeezed the bottle and it landed in Clint’s eye.

The blonde sat up. “Nope, nope, nope.” He turned his face, squirming away.

The older agent pulled Clint onto his back, forcibly maneuvering the man’s head until it was held between his arm, thigh, and stomach. He hoped Clint wouldn’t hit him. Clint closed his eyes but Phil managed to get his eyes open enough to get the drops in. 

Phil held on doggedly, hoping Clint wouldn’t throw him to the ground. He managed to get about a quarter of the bottle poured out, some of it on Clint’s eye, and a few drops up his nose.

“Damn it, Clint. They’re eye drops. Not acid.”

He gave up and let go when Clint had most of the drops in his eye. It wasn’t probably the necessary dose but it would help. 

The younger man sat forward frantically wiping at his eyes, cursing under his breath. 

“Clint, we have two weeks of this. You have to get over it.” 

*~*~*~*

The next morning, Phil tracked Clint down to the kitchen, the archer had gotten out of bed early and escaped before Phil could force a second dose of eye drops on him. 

He could hear Jarvis warn Clint of his approach and moved faster. Thor and Bruce were the only ones in the kitchen, if you didn’t count the rapidly disappearing Clint into the vent.

“Thor! Grab him!” Phil ordered; Clint’s foot was just disappearing into a vent when Thor grabbed hold. 

“Thor! Let me go! He’s… trying to kill me,” Clint yelled from inside the vent.

“What is this about, Son of Coul?” Thor asked, easily holding a scrambling Clint. 

Phil frowned, going to help get Clint out of the vent. “He needs eye drops and he does not want them. He needs them twice a day or his eye will get infected.”

“I can fight off an infection!” Clint argued from the vent as Thor easily hauled him out. 

Thor dropped Clint onto his feet. 

“You should take the medication, Clint,” Bruce informed him. “You really could lose your eye or at least have the infection effect your vision.”

The younger man shook his head. “I don’t like things in my eyes. I’m going to my room.”

“You could lose your eye from this, Hawk Eyed One? Why would you wish to lose your sight in such a preventable way?”

“Because I don’t want things in my eyes… I don’t like it. Now I’m going… Huk!”

Thor grabbed him in one arm and held him secure. “Get your medicines, Phil Coulson. I shall hold Clint Barton here.”

“No!” Clint hollered, kicking in Thor’s hold. 

Phil happened to have the drops in his pocket and produced them. Clint wasn’t quite willing to hit Thor or Phil in the attempt to escape. Thor used one hand to hold his face still while Phil poured the drops in. 

“Hold him a second longer, Thor. I want a look.” Bruce appeared in front of him, staring into his dewy eye. “Look up… and down.”

“Did I miss National Hump the Hawk Day?” Tony said, stumbling in with one sock on and no shirt. 

Bruce continued to look at his eye before stepping back and signaling Thor to let him go. The man instantly rubbed his eye and went to get a paper towel to wipe away the wetness in his eye. 

“We are giving Clint his eye medicine,” Thor said solemnly. 

Clint glared at them from beneath his paper towel. 

*~*~*~*

That afternoon Phil held a small meeting while Clint was at the range, supposedly proving to them all “that he was still just as good a shot” with one bad eye.

Steve puzzled the information he had just been given. “And you don’t think working through this is a good idea?”

“I don’t think the training would give him the time to get the drops in like he needs to this week. He needs them now. In the future, I can began to work with him to allow this but until then we have to function within the current parameters.”

“Okay, so at dinner this is the plan…” Steve began. 

*~*~*~*

Clint carefully entered the kitchen, only coming in because they were making mole. He freaking loved mole. Only Bruce was in the kitchen so he felt confident that he could get his food and get out before his husband tracked him down with that damn squeeze bottle of acid. 

“Hey, Bruce. Mole? Smells good.” 

“Yep, set the table for me and I’ll serve you a dish... tell me if it’s too spicy.” 

Natasha came in next and he tensed, she was one of Coulson’s minions. She passed by him with nothing but a raised eyebrow, grabbing a water from the refrigerator as she passed. 

“That smells good,” Steve said, striding into the room. He didn’t pause before he grabbed Clint around the arms and held him firm to the chair. 

Phil appeared around the corner with his bottle and Clint grumbled beneath his breath, turning his head as Coulson tried to put the acid in his eyes. Steve had his head and held it steady until the drops were falling in. 

“No! Steve! Betrayer!” he yelled at the top of his lungs. 

“I need good eyes on our backs, Clint, if one of your eyes are glass it’s going to be harder,” Steve justified. 

Phil handed him a wet cloth as soon as his arms were released. Clint held the soothing warmth to his eye. 

*~*~*~*

Phil woke Clint up the next morning with a blowjob. In Clint’s post orgasmic haze he easily pinned him long enough to get a few drops in his eyes. 

*~*~*~*

“Clint? Can you grab that tablet for me?” Tony asked, pointing to the device resting on the coffee table. When the blonde went to grab it he found his way to the ground with Tony on his chest and Natasha and Bruce holding one of his arms. 

Bruce put in the drops as Natasha handed the man a warm cloth. Steve and Thor came in once Clint was released. 

“Thank you, Avengers. Same time tomorrow?” Phil asked, taking the chair next to his grouchy husband.

“I hate you all,” Clint grumbled.


End file.
